wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pollyanna/07
| autor=Eleanor H. Porter | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział VII. Znajomości Pollyanny. Wkrótce potem porządek w domu panny Harrington ustalił się na dobre, chociaż może nie był w zupełności takim, jak się tego spodziewała panna Polly. Pollyanna szczebiotała bez przerwy, grała na fortepianie, czytała na głos, uczyła się gotować — to prawda, ale na wszystko to poświęcała znacznie mniej czasu, niż miała wyznaczone. Miała też dość czasu „dla życia“, jak mówiła, gdyż od godziny drugiej do szóstej po południu mogła robić, co jej się podobało, z wyjątkiem, oczywiście, pewnych rzeczy, zabronionych przez pannę Polly. Nie wiadomo tylko, czy te wolne chwile dane były dla wypoczynku Pollyanny, czy też — panny Polly. W tych pierwszych dniach pobytu siostrzenicy panna Polly miała dość okazji do wydania okrzyku: — Boże, co za dziwne dziecko! A po lekcjach czytania i szycia była prawie zawsze trochę zmieszana i trochę zmęczona. W kuchni z Nansy szło znacznie lepiej. Ta nie była ani zmieszana, ani zmęczona i z upragnieniem czekała środy i soboty, kiedy Pollyanna przychodziła na „lekcje“ gotowania. W bezpośredniem sąsiedztwie dworu Harrington nie było nikogo, z kim Pollyanna mogłaby się bawić. Dom oddalony był od miasta i chociaż wpobliżu stało kilka will, nie było tam ani dziewczynki, ani chłopca w wieku Pollyanny. Nie martwiło jej to jednak wcale. — To nic nie znaczy — mówiła pewnego razu do Nansy — wystarcza mi najzupełniej, gdy mogę pójść na spacer i przyglądać się ulicom, domom i przechodniom. Zazwyczaj w godzinach popołudniowych, gdy była ładna pogoda, Pollyanna prosiła, aby dano jej coś do załatwienia, chodziło jej bowiem o to, aby się przejść po mieście. Podczas tych wędrówek często spotykała „Pana“. Dla niej był on zawsze „Panem“, nawet, gdy tego samego dnia spotykała wielu innych panów. „Pan“ nosi często czarne ubranie i jedwabny cylinder, czego zwyczajni ludzie prawie nigdy nie noszą. Twarz miał bladą, zawsze starannie wygoloną, a z pod cylindra wyglądały siwiejące już włosy. Trzymał się prosto, chodził krokiem przyśpieszonym i był zawsze sam, co wzbudzało w Pollyannie jakiś niewyraźny za niego smutek. Może dlatego pewnego dnia przemówiła do niego. — Jak się pan miewa? Jak pięknie dziś na dworze! — uprzejmie rzekła, zbliżając się do niego. „Pan“ spojrzał dokoła, następnie zatrzymał się. — Do mnie mówiłaś? — zapytał sucho. — Tak jest, do pana — odpowiedziała Pollyanna rozpromieniona. — Mówiłam, że śliczna dziś pogoda! Nieprawdaż? — Co? Aha — hm... — mruknął i odszedł pośpiesznie. Pollyanna roześmiała się. — Co za dziwny człowiek! — pomyślała. Na drugi dzień znów go spotkała. — Dziś już nie tak ładnie, jak wczoraj, lecz pomimo to jest bardzo przyjemnie — powiedziała wesoło. — Co? Aha... hm... — mruknął znów „pan“ i odszedł. Pollyanna znów się roześmiała. Gdy jednak zaczepiła go raz trzeci, „Pan“ nagle zatrzymał się. — Kim jesteś, dziewczynko, i dlaczego zaczepiasz mnie codziennie? — Jestem Pollyanna Whittier. Widzę, że Pan zawsze taki samotny! Cieszy mnie, że Pan się zatrzymał. Teraz już się znamy... Tylko jeszcze chciałabym wiedzieć pańskie imię. — Hm... ze wszystkich... „Pan“ nie dokończył zdania i oddalił się pośpieszniej, niż zwykle. Pollyanna z rozczarowaniem patrzyła za odchodzącym. — Może nie zrozumiał mnie — myślała, idąc przed siebie. — Zresztą nie było to całkowite zaznajomienie się, bo przecież nie wiem jeszcze, jak on się nazywa! Dziś Pollyanna miała zanieść galaretę z nóżek cielęcych dla pani Smith. Polly Harrington stale co tydzień posyłała coś pani Smith. Mówiła, że było to jej obowiązkiem, ponieważ pani Smith była biedna i chora i należała do tej samej parafji, a starym zwyczajem członkowie jednej i tej samej parafji wspierali jedni drugich w biedzie i nieszczęściu. Swój obowiązek względem pani Smith panna Polly spełniała zazwyczaj co czwartek po południu, nie sama, oczywiście, lecz za pośrednictwem Nansy. Dziś Pollyanna prosiła o pozwolenie odwiedzenia pani Smith, a Nansy chętnie przystała na to, naturalnie za uprzednią zgodą panny Polly. — Jestem zadowolona, że mogę tam nie iść — mówiła Nansy do Pollyanny — chociaż co prawda to wstyd, abyś ty nosiła ten koszyk! — A ja się bardzo cieszę! — odparła Pollyanna. — Po pierwszej wizycie przestaniesz się cieszyć! — przepowiadała Nansy. — Dlaczego? — Dlatego, że nikt pani Smith nie lubi! Gdyby nie litość dla niej, żadna żywa dusza nie odwiedzałaby jej — tak jest niemiła. Żal mi tylko jej córki, która musi stale być przy niej. — Ależ dlaczego, Nansy? Nansy wzruszyła ramionami. — Przedewszystkiem dlatego, że pani Smith nie jest nigdy z niczego zadowolona. Nawet dni w tygodniu nie mogą jej dogodzić: gdy jest poniedziałek — ona wolałaby, żeby była niedziela. Gdy się jej zaniesie galaretkę — mówi, że wolałaby kurczę, a gdy otrzyma kurczę — wzdycha do rosołu. — Co za dziwna osoba! — zaśmiała się Pollyanna. — Cieszę się tem bardziej, że ją zobaczę, gdyż lubię mieć do czynienia z „osobliwymi“ ludźmi. — Hm... a więc pani Smith jest może najosobliwszą ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie — rzekła Nansy, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Pollyanna z lekko bijącem serduszkiem przestępowała próg małego domku, a oczęta jej błyszczały z ciekawości zobaczenia tej „osobliwej“ pani Smith. Otworzyła jej dziewczynka o twarzyczce bladej i zmęczonej. — Jak się masz — zaczęła grzecznie Pollyanna. — Przychodzę od panny Harrington i jeśli to możliwe, miałabym wielką chęć zobaczenia pani Smith. — Owszem — odpowiedziała dziewczynka i dodała półgłosem: — Jesteś pierwsza, która ma chęć zobaczenia jej! Lecz Pollyanna tych ostatnich słów nie słyszała, idąc za dziewczynką długim, wąskim i ciemnym kurytarzem. Wreszcie dziewczynka otworzyła drzwi do pokoju chorej, a gdy Pollyanna weszła, zamknęła je zpowrotem. Pollyanna przystanęła tuż przy progu, gdyż wzrok jej nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do ciemności, panujących w pokoju. Wreszcie zobaczyła kobietę napół leżącą na łóżku wystawionem na środek pokoju. Zbliżyła się do chorej. — Jak się pani miewa? Ciocia Polly spodziewa się, że jest pani znacznie lepiej i przysyła galaretkę z nóżek cielęcych. — O Boże, galaretka! — usłyszała Pollyanna zniecierpliwione westchnienie. — Oczywiście, jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna, ale spodziewałam się, że mi przyśle dziś rosołu! Pollyanna zmarszczyła brwi. — A ja myślałam, że gdy pani dostaje galaretkę, to prosi o kurczę! — Co takiego? Coś ty powiedziała? — zawołała chora, odwracając się do Pollyanny. — Nic złego, proszę pani, — pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią Pollyanna. — To tylko Nansy opowiadała mi, że pani pragnie kurczęcia, gdy otrzymuje galaretkę, a znów rosołu wtedy, gdy otrzymuje kurczę. Ale może być, że Nansy się omyliła — dodała, jakby usprawiedliwiając się. Na te słowa chora kobieta wyprostowała się na łóżku, czego nigdy nie robiła. — A ty kim jesteś, panno Grubjanno? — zapytała zjadliwie. — O, proszę pani, to wcale nie jest moje imię. Zresztą cieszę się bardzo, że go nie noszę. Nazywam się Pollyanna Whittier, jestem siostrzenicą panny Harrington i mieszkam u niej. Dlatego też dziś przynoszę pani galaretkę. Z początku chora słuchała, zdradzając pewne zainteresowanie, lecz na wspomnienie galaretki opadła na poduszkę i przestała słuchać. — Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję — przemówiła wreszcie — twoja ciotka jest bardzo uprzejmą, lecz dziś właśnie miałam ochotę na rosół. Tej nocy ani na chwilę nie zmrużyłam oka — skarżyła się dalej. — Ach, jakbym ja tego chciała! — westchnęła Pollyanna, stawiając galaretkę na nocnym stoliku i siadając na krześle przy łóżku — tyle się traci czasu, śpiąc! — Traci się czas śpiąc? — zawołała chora ze zdumieniem. — A tak! Wtedy, kiedy możnaby „żyć“! Rozumie pani? Jaka szkoda, że my nie możemy „żyć“ w nocy! Chora znów się podniosła. — Jesteś zadziwiająca, moje dziecko — zawołała. — Podejdź do okna i podnieś sztorę, żebym mogła zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz! Pollyanna podniosła się z krzesła niechętnie. — Czy dlatego mam podnieść sztorę, żeby pani zobaczyła moje piegi? Ja się tak cieszyłam, że tu jest ciemno! Jednak, gdy podniosła sztorę i odwróciła się do chorej — wydała okrzyk zadowolenia. — Ach, jaka pani jest ładna. Nikt mi o tem nie mówił! — Ładna? — powtórzyła chora, z szyderczym uśmiechem. — Naturalnie! Pani tego nie wie? — szczerze zdziwiła się Pollyanna. — Nie... nie wiem — odparła sucho pani Smith. I rzeczywiście pani Smith nie wiedziała o tem, ponieważ, z czterdziestu przeżytych lat, — piętnaście była zajęta tem, aby chcieć zawsze czegoś innego, niż to, co było i być wiecznie niezadowoloną z tego, co jest. — Pani ma duże, ciemne oczy i ładne, kręcące się włosy — mówiła łagodnie Pollyanna. — Ja tak lubię kręcące się włosy. Będę je miała chyba dopiero w niebie! Tak! Pani jest ładna! Myślałam, że pani widziała to wszystko, przeglądając się w lustrze! — W lustrze!... — powtórzyła już mniej stanowczym głosem chora, opadając znów na poduszkę. — Tak dawno już nie miałam w rękach lustra i ręczę, że to samo byłoby z tobą, gdybyś była tak, jak ja, przykuta do łóżka! — Być może! — odparła ze współczuciem Pollyanna — ale... chwileczkę, proszę pani... Zobaczyła właśnie na komodzie niewielkie lusterko, chwyciła je i podeszła do łóżka, by je podać pani Smith, lecz w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała się. — Czy mogłabym przedtem, zanim dam pani lusterko, trochę poprawić jej włosy? — spytała nieśmiało. — Owszem, jeśli ci się podoba. Tylko że nie będą się trzymały — odpowiedziała chora niechętnie. — Dziękuję pani! Tak lubię czesać włosy — zawołała radośnie Pollyanna, kładąc lusterko i szukając grzebienia. — Dziś pewnie nie zdążę zrobić nic osobliwego, chcę tylko, by pani zobaczyła, jaka pani jest ładna. Następnym razem jednak zrobię śliczne uczesanie, — dodała, biorąc delikatnie włosy chorej w swe drobne, zgrabne rączki. W ciągu pięciu minut Pollyanna jako tako ułożyła włosy chorej, poprawiła koronkowy kołnierzyk nocnej koszuli, poprawiła poduszkę tak, żeby mogła wygodniej spoczywać, wreszcie wyjęła z wazonika goździk i przypięła go pani Smith do włosów. — Już skończone! — zawołała, podając lusterko. — Teraz może pani spojrzeć na siebie! — Hm... — mruknęła chora — wolę goździki czerwone od różowych, ale ponieważ i tak do wieczora zwiędną, więc to wszystko jedno! — Ależ to dobrze, że zwiędną! — zawołała Pollyanna. — Inaczej nie miałaby pani jutro świeżych! Następnie Pollyanna w dalszym ciągu zachwycała się czarnemi włosami pani Smith. — Gdyż, jak mówiła, mieć czarne włosy było jej nieziszczalnem marzeniem. — Boże! Jakabym ja była szczęśliwa, gdybym miała czarne włosy — dodała z westchnieniem. — O, gdybyś była na mojem miejscu — odparła podrażnionym głosem pani Smith — nie mówiłabyś tego. Gdybyś zmuszona była leżeć cały czas, tak jak ja, nie uszczęśliwiłyby cię czarne włosy! — Tak — dodała po namyśle Pollyanna — w tych warunkach trudno być zadowoloną! — Z czego? — zapytała pani Smith. — Ze wszystkiego! — Ze wszystkiego? Gdy się jest chorą i przykutą do łóżka? O, moja droga, upewniam cię, że to niemożliwe! Lecz ku wielkiemu zdumieniu pani Smith Pollyanna podskoczyła z krzesła i klasnęła w dłonie. — To bardzo trudne — zawołała. — Teraz muszę już iść, lecz będę myślała o tem przez całą drogę, a gdy przyjdę następnym razem, pewnie będę mogła coś pani o tem powiedzieć! Do widzenia! Było mi bardzo przyjemnie spędzić u pani tych parę chwil! — Do widzenia! — dodała jeszcze raz, już stojąc na progu. — Coś nie do uwierzenia! Co ona chciała powiedzieć? — ze zdumieniem mówiła do siebie pani Smith, patrząc za odchodzącą dziewczynką. Wzięła następnie lusterko i długo się w niem przeglądała, a gdy weszła do pokoju Milly, jej córka, chora nieznacznie schowała lusterko pod kołdrę. — Mamusiu! Sztora podniesiona? — zapytała dziewczynka, przenosząc zdziwiony wzrok z odsłoniętego okna na goździk we włosach matki. — A tak — odparła ostro chora. — To, że jestem chora, nie oznacza, że mam całe życie pozostawać pociemku! — Pewnie, że nie, mamusiu — godziła się Milly, szukając lekarstwa. — Tylko przecie nieraz chciałam wpuścić do pokoju trochę światła, a mamusia mi nigdy nie pozwalała! Pani Smith nic nie odpowiedziała: zajęta była poprawianiem koronek na nocnej koszuli. — Naprawdę, mógłby ktoś domyślić się i ofiarować mi nową koszulę nocną, zamiast rosołu lub galaretki — powiedziała po chwili zgryźliwie. — Poco, mamusiu? Nic dziwnego, że Milly była mocno zdumiona, gdyż w jednej z szuflad komody leżały dwie nowe koszule nocne, a Milly nie mogła namówić matki, by je włożyła!